Random Disk
Random Disk (おまかせディスク, Omakase disk) is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot A music show is coming up at school. Shizuka, Dekisugi, Suneo, Gian, and Nobita are selected to perform and stay back to practice, but Nobita still could not master his instrument. Nobita returns home, and is forced to get the clothes off the line by Mum, but flees back to his room to seek Doraemon's help. Doraemon, who is busy preparing for a date with Mii-chan, gives Nobita a pair of Random Disks that allows Nobita to do the housework. Later, while Doraemon goes out to date with Mii-chan, Nobita proceeds to Shizuka's place, but he drops the instrument and attracts the attention of a dog, who picks it up and runs away. Nobita uses one of the disks and chases after the dog at full speed. When he finally catches up with the dog near an airport, Nobita foils a robber's attempt to escape from the police by pushing him to the ground at sumo's strength, and the robber is arrested. The policemen send Nobita to Shizuka's house, who uses the other disk to record Shizuka and Dekisugi's practice, but Gian pays a visit to Shizuka's house with a worn-out Suneo and begins to sing, causing an as-white-as-sheet Suneo to pull Nobita's ears and recording Gian's singing. The next day, during the music show, Nobita unintentionally screws it up when he sings to Gian's song. A pale Nobita apologizes. Characters (in order of appearance) *Shizuka Minamoto *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Nobita Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Doraemon *Mii-chan *Dog *Robber *Two policemen *Sensei Gadget used Gadgets introduced are highlighted in BOLD *[[Random Disk (gadget)|'Random Disk']] *Take-copter Gallery Controversy This episode is considered as one of the darkest episode of the 1979 anime. Many segments of the episode were widely exaggerated, which affected the quality of the anime at that time. These segments include: *Tamako asks Nobita to get the clothes off the line. Nobita is stunned for a split second, and later declines. Tamako turns into a devil all of a sudden and forces him to do so, prompting Nobita to appease her by agreeing while under the snow. *Doraemon loves Mii-chan so much that a heart-shaped light literally glows around them as the fly among the skies; at one moment, Nobita trips and falls down while under the influence of the Random Disk, Doraemon is so engrossed with his date that he leaves Nobita being chased after the dog. Before bedtime, the glowing light continues to glow around Doraemon. *Gian visits Shizuka's house as she, Nobita and Dekisugi are practicing, while tagging a worn-out Suneo along. As Gian begins to sing, Suneo, who becomes as white as sheet, forcefully pulls Nobita's ears (and causing him to record the singing) before Shizuka stops Gian from singing further. Gian apologizes, while also under the snow. **This also makes it one of a very rare circumstance when someone managed to stop Gian from singing. *In the music show, because the disk replaces the recording of the instrument with Gian's singing, Nobita begins to sing very horribly to the point his expression changes completely. Unable to tolerate it anymore, an angry Shizuka faints. A pale Nobita then apologizes. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Original episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Dark episodes